Brothers
by VampireloverD
Summary: Brothers, brothers, brothers! thats all i ever hear! im your SISTER! Nova finally loses her temper over the fact that throughout the episodes, the hyperforce and Mandarin always say, My brothers. when their refering to her as well! T for mild swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own it.**

**This idea has been in my head for ages and I have been ranting on every time one of them says 'my brothers' NOVAS A GIRL DAMNIT!!!**

**Brothers**

Mandarin glared at the hyperforce. "This is all your fault." He was referring to the fact that the seven of them were locked in a small room. "You brought the roof down on us all!" Sprx snarled. Antauri looked at them and they fell silent. Mandarin scowled. It was annoying how he would still be quiet when Antauri looked at him like that.

He began scanning the room again. Otto and Gibson were attempting to dig them out. The others would help but there wasn't enough room for them all to stand at the wreckage. Chiro was laid on the ground staring at the ceiling, Nova draped over him, her head resting on his chest. She always had found hearing ones heartbeat relaxing. Sprx was back to gazing at the yellow simian, a faraway look in his eyes. Antauri was quietly surveying his team members, his eyes resting on Nova a little longer than on the others. His eyes widened as she yawned and stretched, sticking out her chest in his direction. He almost fell over. Mandarin smirked slightly, he probably didn't even realise that he was staring at her.

He scowled again as he saw that Otto and Gibson hadn't made much progress. "How nice to be trapped with you all, my brothers and hairless monkey." He drawled sarcastically. He saw them glare at him and saw Nova stiffen. A minute later Antauri turned to her. "Nova, what is making you so angry? You may feel better afterwards." Nova glanced at him and sat up.

"Every time any of you refer to the rest of us you always say my brothers!" Mandarin raised an eyebrow. He didn't understand why that was so bad. She sighed at their blank faces. "My BROTHERS! I'm a GIRL incase you didn't realise! That would be your SISTER! I hate when you do that! And it's not just Mandarin! You've all done it! I may not act like a girl but I am one!" she stopped to take a breath. Everyone was staring at her now. They had seen her angry before, Mandarin even had the scars to prove it, but she seemed downright pissed off.

She continued her rant. "Brothers, brothers, brothers! That's all I ever hear! And I'm so sick of it!" she stopped and panted for a few minutes. She then turned to Antauri with a smile on her face. "You were right. I do feel better. Thanks!" she then flopped back onto Chiro's chest. The hyperforce looked at each other and turned back to what they were doing.

Five minutes later…

The wreckage was cleared away. The monkeys and human walked outside. Mandarin sighed and decided that he wasn't in the mood to fight. He ran of shouting. "I'll see you soon, my bro… siblings!"

Back at the robot later, Nova allowed herself to share a smile with Jinmay, who was rolling around laughing at the terrified expressions of the boys, especially Chiro who she had sat on during her rant. "I swear, they almost pissed themselves." Nova giggled. Jinmay smiled, "did you follow the plan then?" Nova smiled. "Yep, pity Mandarin got stuck with us though. And the losing my temper wasn't part of it… had to get it off my chest you know."

"What was his reaction?" Jinmay questioned. Nova smirked. "Nearly fell over. Was staring at me the whole time though." Jinmay smirked too. "I give him till the end of the week. Collapsing the building on you was the best idea I ever had!"

**the girls are evil… their talking about Antauri case you didn't notice and when Nova stuck her chest out. What do you think? Didn't actually plan on the Antova, it just came out…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Still don't own it…**

**Wasn't planning on writing another chapter but I was convinced by ****Dark Fox Tailz**

Nova sat on her bed next to Jinmay. They were planning…again.

"We could 'accidentally' lock you both in the training room for a few hours and…" Jinmay said while going over a spreadsheet. There was a knock on the door and she jumped up and hid it in a box labelled 'Makeup'. Nova cleared away the rest of the evidence before calling "come in!"

The door opened and in walked the monkey boys minus Antauri. Nova looked at them. Otto started, "we're really sorry about always calling you a boy…" Sprx and Gibson nodded solemnly. The three of them looked at her with puppy eyes. Nova smiled and hugged them.

"It's okay. I forgive you, just don't do it again!" she pulled back as Jinmay asked, "Where's Antauri?"

"In the training room I think," Gibson shrugged before following his brothers out of the room. Nova and Jinmay smirked at each other and got the plans back out. "So if we start here…"

10 minutes later…

Nova walked into the training room. "Hey Antauri," she smirked when he jumped a foot in the air. "Hello Nova." He replied, getting over his initial shock. Nova was about to open her mouth again when the door slammed shut and locked.

Jinmay's voice was heard through the microphone, "the training rooms gone into lockdown, it may take a few hours to fix it." "Actually it should only take a few… arghh…" Otto said. "A few hours" Jinmay repeated. Antauri seemed calm but Nova could see a slightly panicked look in his eye.

They were silent for a few moments until Antauri said, "I'm sorry for referring to you as boy." Nova smiled and hugged him. "It's okay." She whispered as she pressed her body against his discreetly.

When she let him go he was slightly red. He stepped towards her hesitantly when he tripped and fell.

He opened his eyes and looked into the innocent pink eyes of the monkey he had landed on top of. She seemed surprised that his lips were bang on top of hers. What a coincidence…

Back in the control room, Jinmay was smirking. She withdrew her hand from the button that lifted up a piece of the floor, not by much, but enough for a certain black simian to trip over. There was a muffled squeak behind her. She turned to the Tied up, blindfolded and gagged Otto. She carefully knocked him out and turned back to the now kissing simians on the camera. Nova had wrapped her arms around his neck and he probably wouldn't have been able to get free if he wanted too.

Operation Lockdown was a success.


	3. Chapter 3

**I think I've mentioned before that I don't own… or have I?**

**I'm in a very sarcastic mood. You have been warned…**

**Chapter 3 (shock, horror, disaster!)**

When Jinmay had decided to let Otto out, she made him swear that he wouldn't breathe a word. After many death threats he agreed, and set about unlocking the door, wondering what it was all about. _**(He was blindfolded remember)**_

When it opened, Nova walked out looking very pleased and Antauri sat on the training room floor, dazed. He began sprouting undecipherable gibberish, causing Otto to become afraid for his mental health and was promptly dragged, literally, to the medical bay.

While the four boys pinned Antauri to the bed so that Gibson could scan him, the two very evil girls were doing something that no-one would expect them to do… PLOTTING!!! It was truly an unbelievable and scary sight, due to their strange habit of randomly bursting into evil laughter at, what seemed to the boys, nothing. Because the boys were already dealing with a possibly brain damaged monkey, they decided that the girls would do no harm. They never learn…

Anyway, the girls were pouring over their trusty sheet of plans for Antova to commence, when the alarm went off. They sighed, hid the papers in the innocent looking box and walked to the main room, where Gibson had finally stabilised Antauri. Said monkey took one look at Nova's oblivious face and blushed from his head to his toes. He found himself staring as the golden simian flounced across the room. Surely she never used to be _that_ curveous, and how had he never noticed that her candyfloss pink eyes sparkled, and of course he _must_ be imagining her hips swaying slightly as she walked away from him, towards the computer. How easy it would be to pin her against the wall and attack her lips with his own, her arms would wrap around his neck and she would moan into his mouth…

He was dragged out of his not-so-appropriate daydreams as Chiro said "Nova and Antauri, I need you to take sector C" Antauri froze. He could hardly stand being in the same room as her, how on Shuggazoom was he supposed to work in close contact with her? He was solved his dilemma when Jinmay said that she would rather go with Nova.

The boys all looked to her, save for one monkey who was trying to deal with a certain problem, and said as one, "Why's that?" Jinmay smiled slightly, "Nova just so happens to be having some girl problems and I don't think any boys should be near her."

Sprx then pointed out that Antauri was hardly likely to jump her in the middle of the fight, completely oblivious to Antauri's actual thoughts at that precise moment. Just as he wasn't able to take it any more, both girls left the main room. He made a quick suggestion to Chiro that he should at the robot as he was feeling ahem, unwell. As soon as the team left, he ran as fast as he could down the corridor.

With the girls…

"Did you see him?" Nova giggled to Jinmay. She nodded and said, "I told you that swaying your hips would work." They continued giggling while searching for the formless, obviously not expecting anything else. They turned a corner and stopped short as they saw a very familiar monkey waiting. They stared at Mandarin and paused when he did nothing to attack them. They exchanged confused glances as he fidgeted, obviously nervous. After a minute of them all string at each other, he took a deep breath and looked at Nova.

"I'm sorry for…" he mumbled. Nova's eyes widened. "What?" she asked. "I'm sorry for calling you my brother, now accept my apology so I can leave!" he shouted. Nova nodded, still in a state of shock. "I accept." She said. Mandarin sighed with obvious relief and stalked away. The girls looked at each other again, before shrugging and flying back to the robot.

A few hours later, Nova was sat on her bed when there was a knock at her door. She sighed and called for them to come in. she heard nothing so she sat up and looked around the room, meeting a pair of Olive green eyes. She gasped as he pinned her to the bed and positioned himself on top of her. He smirked as he whispered in her ear, "my turn…" before she can register what he said, he was kissing her, his body flat against hers. Her eyes fluttered shut and she opened her mouth, allowing him to explore it. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she smelt the pure lust he was giving off. The last thought she had was that even Jinmay couldn't have predicted this. Indeed, she was shocked when she learned of it the next day.


End file.
